


Hiraeth

by Bubbaloo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, KuroKen Month, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaloo/pseuds/Bubbaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroken Month Día 2: Cancha.</p>
<p>La verdad es que Kuroo sabe que tiene algo que decir, que su cerebro lleva dándole vueltas a un tema específico durante unos días, pero no sabe cómo expresarlo, qué palabras son las que tienen que salir de su boca. O si saldrá algo coherente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth

El balón pasa rozando las manos del bloqueador más alto, su fuerza y la velocidad que lleva consiguen que el impacto en la cancha sea demasiado rápido como para que el líbero pueda reaccionar a tiempo.

Al menos, así es como imagina que hubiera sucedido en la cancha si estuviera jugando un partido de verdad. Habría anotado el punto sin ningún trabajo.

Nadie parece tener la intención de recoger el balón, que ahora rueda hasta chocar contra la pared. Kuroo decide mirar los rostros de sus compañeros.

Yaku está flexionando una pierna, con la respiración entrecortada; en realidad, todos respiran de esa forma, extenuados por el esfuerzo físico. Inuoka se apoya sobre él, mostrando una sonrisa cansada. Hasta Fukunaga, cuyo rostro permanece impasible, tiene la cara brillante debido al sudor.

Los está exigiendo demasiado, así que decide finalizar el entrenamiento. Lev insiste en practicar un poco más, pero el miedo de tener que ejecutar innumerables recibos hasta poder rematar, le quita las ganas de mantenerse en la cancha.

Entonces Kuroo decide que él sí va a quedarse, quizá un rato. Un poco más. No está muy cansado y la sensación de picor que le produce golpear el balón todavía le recorre la mano. Es algo indescriptible para alguien que no lo ha probado. Ese simple gesto le hace mover todo su cuerpo, le obliga a sincronizarse con otras cinco personas para poder ejecutarlo bien, y le trae recuerdos.

—Solo un par de pases más y nos vamos. —Dice, cuando ya no está mirando la palma de su mano, sino al único miembro del equipo que se ha quedado.

Kenma lo mira, fijamente, y pestañea una vez, asintiendo. Tiene el cuerpo un poco más doblado de lo habitual, debido a las dos horas de práctica que acaban de tener. Está cansado pero también está acostumbrado a jugar en esa condición, ambos saben que queda mucho para que llegue a su límite.

Coge un balón de la cesta y lo lanza para pasárselo al otro, ya en posición. Llevan haciendo esto más de la mitad de su vida, es un movimiento tan natural como andar. Kuroo no está seguro de que pueda rematar bien un balón colocado por Kenma con los ojos cerrados, como hacen los novatos de Karasuno, pero la confianza está ahí. Está tan acostumbrado a esto, a moverse por la cancha.

El sonido de los playeros contra el suelo, el balón contra las manos, los gritos de ánimo... todo es tan real, tan vívido.

No es consciente del tiempo que pasa con las manos en las rodillas, todo su cuerpo doblado hacia delante y con la vista puesta en el otro lado. Ahí no hay nadie, pero solía haberlo. Tantos equipos, tantos partidos, todos los puntos que anotó y los que pudieron haber sido.

En cambio, nota al instante la figura que se sienta a su lado y se reclina para acomodarse.

—Se está haciendo tarde, —dice mientras se sienta, fijándose ahora en las pequeñas ventanas casi opacas. El sol se habrá ido por completo ya.

Kenma solo lo mira. En realidad finge no estar observándolo, pero ambos se conocen demasiado bien. Lo mira a través de sus mechones rubios, esperando que suelte lo que tiene atragantado en la garganta. Porque son muchos años, y lo intuye.

La verdad es que Kuroo sabe que tiene algo que decir, que su cerebro lleva dándole vueltas a un tema específico durante unos días, pero no sabe cómo expresarlo, qué palabras son las que tienen que salir de su boca. O si saldrá algo coherente.

Lo que sí sale, sin él darse cuenta, es una pequeña gota en la esquina de su ojo derecho. Kenma no tarda en limpiarla con la punta de su dedo, con cuidado, no queriendo dejar ningún rastro. Parece pensárselo dos veces antes de retirar la mano de su cara. Finalmente lo hace, pero la desliza por su brazo hasta dejarla agarrada en el antebrazo.

—Podemos quedarnos un poco más. —Murmura.

_Si esto es lo que necesitas_ , entiende Kuroo.

Pero aunque lee a Kenma como si fuera un libro abierto, no entiende por qué necesita esto. Porque se ha sentado en medio de la cancha y se ha quedado mirando hacia el otro lado hasta que sus ojos no han contenido más las lágrimas.

—No, tengo que llevarte a casa pronto, si no cenas con tus padres seguramente te olvides de hacerlo. —Lo dice más para sí mismo que para el otro, pero no consigue levantarse.

Nota como la mano de Kenma retira toda la presión y desaparece el contacto entre ellos. No tarda mucho en verlo trepar hasta quedar sentado encima de sus piernas, con las suyas propias rodeándole la cintura.

—Es solo que... es demasiado.

Ya no puede contener las lágrimas, así que ni se molesta. Kenma intenta borrarlas con las palmas de sus manos pero a penas le da tiempo.

—Todo es tan asfixiante.

Nota sus manos masajeándole los hombros con suavidad, acariciando su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su pelo. Gestos que suelen calmarlo, pero que en este momento solo le empujan a la realidad que ha estado obviando durante los últimos meses.

El final de todo.

La pérdida.

Está exagerando, lo sabe, pero lo siente así y no puede ignorarlo.

—Todavía te quedan más partidos.

—No con Nekoma. —Le responde rápidamente, apoyado contra su pecho. _No contigo._

Kenma contiene una mueca de fastidio, no consigue apaciguarlo y eso lo está poniendo muy nervioso. Era consciente de que era la última práctica y que probablemente se pusiera bastante emotivo, pero le había pillado totalmente desprevenido la avalancha de sentimientos en la que Kuroo se estaba ahogando.

—No deberías haber guardado esto todo el año.

—Supongo que no creía que me iba a afectar de esta manera. Todo es tan real ahora.

—Los recuerdo también son reales.

Kenma aprovecha que Kuroo ha levantado la cabeza para mirarlo, le aparta el pelo de la cara por completo con ambas manos y le obliga a mantener la mirada.

—Siempre vas a tener eso, todo lo que has pasado, está ahí. Puedes volver aquí cuando quieras.

Kuroo parpadea lentamente, asimilando la frase.

—Y si alguna vez no te ves capaz de llegar, me tienes a mí.

Parece que contiene el aliento un momento, como si se estuviera mentalizando, y antes de que Kuroo pueda cuestionarlo, siente sus labios contra los suyos. El contacto dura unos pocos segundos, pero el cosquilleo que percibe en esa zona se mantiene mucho más.

Entonces, su cara se relaja y sonríe. Pero no la sonrisa de lado, sino la sincera, la que puede iluminar toda una habitación, la que hace que Kenma se encoja y apoye la cabeza en su hombro.

—No sabía que eras tan cursi.

El menor le golpea en el pecho, con fuerza.

—¡Ogh, no fastidies el momento!

—Eres tú el que lo ha estropeado. —Murmura, todavía sin mostrar su cara enrojecida.

Kuroo sigue sonriendo y se deja caer para atrás, agarrándole por la cintura para que se mantenga encima de él.

—Siempre te tendré eh, —comenta divertido— me gusta como suena eso. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Seré capaz de escribir algo que no tenga drama?  
> http://laurynoesta.tumblr.com/


End file.
